En busca DE
by anni fer
Summary: One shot, #27 para el reto de los 50 Shikaino. Universo Alterno.


#27 del reto de los 50 Shikamaru x Ino

_One-shot__  
_

* * *

**En busca DE  
**

No podía creerlo, justo cuando sale sin ánimos, se encuentra con él. Y ella, ahí junto a sus amigas, sin destacar para nada porque no había tenido ganas de vestirse con un poco más de dedicación. Bebió un poco más de margarita, sin sacarle los ojos de encima al grupo de hombres que había entrado y le susurró a su amiga,

-- Me encanta.--

-- ¿Y por qué?, Nara es tan...no tú.--

-- Ya cállate frentona.--

-- Es tu amigo.--

-- Y qué. Algo pasó, ni yo sé, pero... le adoro.--

-- Se nota cerda, estás más que babosa.--

-- Mira, también llegaron Sasuke y Naruto.-- le dijo Ino con un tono de burla, la pelirosa se puso colorada pero miró a Hinata, quien estaba rojísima.

-- Tenemos suerte, vinieron con Neji, vamos para allá.--

-- ¡NO!.--

-- ¿Por qué no frentona?.--

-- Porque estoy fea, parezco un monstruo. Además todo porque Tenten tiene onda con Neji, no se vale, te envidio.-- le confesó entre risas Ino

Sus amigas se rieron y la miraron como una idiota, no se veía mal, si no estaba en su máximo esplendor, pero se veía simple y hasta era mejor. Unos jeans claros, una sudadera blanca larga, un corta viento rojo acompañado de una pañoleta azul amarrada al cuello.

-- Ino-san, vamos, se ve como una modelo.--

-- Mira si hasta Hinata quiere ir, vamos.--

-- No saben nada de verse bien ustedes.-- les dijo rubia bufando algo divertida, se paró de la barra de ultima. Cogió su trago y caminó nerviosa hacia la mesa en la que un grupo de chicos había.

Ellos le sonrieron, saludaron amablemente, miraron libidinosamente también e Ino se sintió bastante incómoda con las miradas puesto que se sentía horrible. Dejó pasar un rato y decidió salir para fumarse un cigarrillo, no lo hacía habitualmente pero se sentía tan atrapada que lo necesitaba.

_Y justo que no estaba en busca de_, pensaba Ino hasta que una voz le cortó la idea.

-- ¿Tienes fuego?, lo dejé adentro y es muy problemático ir a buscarlo.--

Ella se sintió colorada, le sonrió de todas maneras, le pasó en encendedor.

-- _En busca de ti_.-- susurró sin quererlo Ino, mientras se fumaba el cigarro y no dejaba de mirar a la nada

-- ¿Dijiste algo?.-- le preguntó Shikamaru algo divertido

-- ¿Qué?.-- se sorprendió Ino. El castaño rió divertido, ahora notaba el tono carmesí que habian decordado las mejillas de la rubia y eso le agradó.

-- Que dijiste algo y no te acuerdas, eres bastante problemática.-- le dijo el negando con su cabeza como si por éso Ino estubiese perdida en el limbo.

-- Tsk, Cállate Shika.--

-- Problemática.--

-- Lo sé.--

Se sonrieron, cuando se buscaban no se encontraban. Pero cuando no estaban en busca de... ahí estaban.

-- ¡Me agrada esa canción, baila conmigo Shika!.-- como se había acostumbrado a las mariposas en el estómago, le hablo como siempre

-- Que problemático.--

Ino de todas maneras le abrazo y le bailó de manera divertida, el rió, se separaron un poco y comenzaron a bailar ahí, solos los dos en aquella terraza para los fumadores.

-- Shikamaru...¿Todavia te gusta Temari?.--le preguntó con temor la rubia

-- Que problemática, nunca me gustó.--

-- ¿Estás seguro?.-- le preguntó Ino, había algo en el corazón de su amigo que a ella le ocultaba y eso dolía. El castaño le miraba, asintió.

-- ¿No te gusta nadie?.--

-- Es muy problemático.--

-- A mi sí.-- le dijo Ino mientras le miraba, medio sonriendo y con el corazón a mil. El Nara la miró, por dentro quería saber, quería MUCHO saber, pero no se atrevía a preguntar nada, ni asentir, ni pestañar, sólo la miraba, esperando que en un milagro ella descubriera que él se moría por ella.

-- Shikamaru Nara...--

Le llamó ella casi en un susurro, él la miró desconcertado, ella se acercó nerviosa por dentro pero segurisima a los ojos del Nara, él se sorprendió de cuán cerca estaban, ella lo besó y él le correspondió.

-- Shikamaru Nara...me gustas tu.-- le comentó luego del beso Ino con un mejor ánimo, el ser correspondida y que ése mismo beso fuera el mejor de su vida, le tenian las mariposas del estomago en todo el cuerpo.

-- Problemática.--

-- ¡Ey!.--

-- ¿Qué?.--

-- Dilo...-

-- ¿Qué?.--

-- Que te gusto.--

-- Para qué, es problemático.--

-- SIEMPRE TAN SHIKAMARU.-- le contestó enfadada Ino y él rió, le abrazó, le beso suavemente incitandola a un beso más pronfundo y en un susurro que casi no escuchó comentó que _sí Ino, me gustas_ y ella sonrió porque en un principio estaba fea y sin ganas de salir, sin ganas de buscarlo, pero saliendo sin ir en busca de, es encontró con él y lo besó.

-- Es una buena noche, vamos a dentro.-- hbaló Ino más para ella que para Shikamaru

-- Problemática.-- susurro el Nara, quien la cogió de la mano. Ino se sonrojó, Shikamaru parecía despistado pero era bastante caballero y varonil al nadar, o bien, ella estaba loca por él.

**Fin

* * *

**

Espero le haya gustado, fue hecho con cariño babys :) jaja

**POR UN MUNDO CON MÁS SHIKAINO  
**


End file.
